familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Andrew McMahan (bef1768-1822)
OVERVIEW This article is a stub for Someone in the Wigton Walker extended family. Feel free to fill in information as needed. Keep in mind that this is a collaborative effort, and your input may be modified by others. Different authors may have different opinions. All authors need to be respectful of the views of others. There is room here for all shades of opinion. See the article on Courtesy and Alternative Viewpoints Genealogical Keynotes Vita * J McMahan Feamster * Born: April 2, 1764 in VA * Married: Jane Walker, July 22, 1793 in Lexington Va. I have a copy of the Marriage Cert. * Died: Aug 26 1822 in Green County, KY * Burial: Green County, KY Ancestry son/daughter of Unknown (?-?) and Unknown (?-?). Spouse(s) *Jane Walker (1768-aft1822) Child List *Samuel McMahan (1794-1850)=Betsey Williamson *Alexander W. McMahan (1795)=Ellen Moore *Malinda Jane McMahan (1797-1836) *Margaret McMahan (1805-bef1870) *Andrew McMahan (1804-1829)=Adaline Black *Cathy Ann McMahan (1808-1842) Family History I am the GGGGranddaughter of Samuel McMahan and Elizabeth Williamson. I believe Andrew's father is John McMahan who is listed in the McMahan Bible as deceased as of July 15th 1798 but I do not have any hard evidence of this. Alternative Interpretation Records ANDREW McMAHAN FAMILY BIBLE (Taken from the GREEN COUNTY REVIEW…a quarterly publication of the GREEN COUNTY HISTORICAL SOCIETY, Greensburg, KY) The Andrew McMahan Family bible was lent to us by Nellie Paxton Ennis (Mrs. Paul Ennis). The pages of this old bible are thin and brittle and dark with age. The front cover is missing as well as the number of front pages, including the title page. At the end of the New Testament is this inscription; "This Book was purchased, Anno Domini 1807 by Andrew McMahan." The Bible contains two family record sections. On the bottom of the page which immediately precedes the first family record is this inscription: "Mary Margaret Upton was born October the 12th 1848, this April 24, 1864, my present age is 15 years and six months and 12 days. FAMILY RECORD Sara Jane Paxton born Nov. 29, 1828 on Saturday evening Andrew McMahan Paxton was (word "born" omitted) January 31, 1830 on Sunday Samuel Paxton was born May 27, 1831 Hugh M. Paxton was born May 1, 1833 on Wednesday evening. John M. Moore (this name appears to be crossed out) John M. McMahan was born April 22, 1819 Andrew McMahan was born April 2, 18-- (hole in page obliterates the last two # Martha Jane McMahan was born October 10, 1823 Julia (or could be Julias, no other name or date) 2nd page BIRTHS Thomas W. McMahan was born November 24th, 1819 July Ann McMahan was born February 26, 1821 Marget Jane McMahan was born December 16th, 1822 Andrew Walker McMahan was born September 1824 Andrew McMahan was born June 11th 1827 Mary L. McMahan was born May 29th 1830 Elviry McMahan was born July 30th, 1832 Martha E. McMahan born June 5, 1835 DEATHS John McMahan Departed this life July 15th, 1798 Patsy McMahan Departed this life April 15th 1803 Samuel Smith Departed this life February 15th, 1809 Andrew McMahan died August 26 ----- (faded, could be 1812 or 1822)Isaiah H, McMahan died February 8th, 1837 Malinda Jane Paxton died August 18th, 1836 Jane McMahan died May 6th, 1837 Betsy McMahan died June 8, 1837 David Paxton died September 17, 1842 Anne Paxton died December 7th, 1842 3rd page Miles H. Upton was married to Elenor M. McMahan Feb 6, 1844 Miles H. Upton was born January 16th, 1821 Elenor M. McMahan was born April 18th, 1825; died Sept. 12th, 1866 Sary Jane Upton was born December 16th, 1844; died June 23rd 1870 Lucy Ann Upton was born October 8, 1846 Mary Margaret Upton was born October 12th, 1848 Daniel C. Upton (no dates) Malinda E. Upton was Born April 16th 1852 Charles Grant Upton was born June 4th, 1864 James Edward Upton was born September 11th, 1868 Martha Frances Upton was born May 31st, 1870 William Alexander Upton was born September 5th, 1854; died Oct. 8, 1854 Thomas Laytheyette was born March 23, 1856 Jane McMahan died Oct the 14th, 1855 Loorrinda Isabel Upton was born March 15, 1858 Daniel Isabel Franklin upton born December 31st, 1859 Pamelia Elizabeth Caroline Upton born June 25th, 1861 Lorinda I Upton died October 5th, 1861 Samuel J. F. Upton died October 26th. 1862 at 9:30 PM (Sunday) Flosy Upton was born November 28th, 1862; died April 30th, 1863 The second Family Record Section follows the Apocrypha. At the bottom of the page preceding the designated family Record Section is this entry: S. A. McMahan born January 14, 1845 Susan G. Keen born February 14, 1845 Mary Magdalene Paxton born October 21, 1902 Ruby Cathalene Paxton born March 17, 1905 Maymr Jane Paxton born November 11, 1910 Nellie Graves Paxton born June 15, 1919 Walker Lewis Paxton born March 17, 1922 Creed Edgar Paxton born November, 1958 Ollie John Paxton died October 01, 1960 SECOND FAMILY RECORD Jula Ann Paxton was born February 2, 1829 on Monday evening Alexander W. Paxton born February 12th, 1833 on Thursday morning Julia Annie Paxton will be 12 years old the 2nd of next January Creed E. Paxton was born December 31, 1876 Ollie J. McMahan born June 9, 1880; married Creed Paxton Dec. 27, 1901 Andrew McMahan & Jane Walker married July 22nd, ---(Year illegible) Alexander W. McMahan & Elly Moore married January 28th, 1818 Samuel McMahan & Elizabeth Williamson married March 4th, 1818 John Moore Paxton & Cathy Ann McMahan married February 26th, 1828 David Paxton & Margaret McMahan married February 26th, 1828 Andrew S. (?) McMahan & Adaline Black married May 21st, 1829 Madinda McMahan born April 14, 179- (last digit very faint-may be 2) Samuel McMahan born June 9th, 1794 Alexander W. McMahan born December 4th, 1795 John McMahan born January 19th, 1798 Patsy McMahan born February 5th, 1802 Andrew & Jinny McMahan born December 9th, 1799 Andrew McMahan born January 25th, 1804 Peggy McMahan born October 6th, 1805 Cathy Ann McMahan born February 9th 1808 Infant born & died August 11th, 1810 Isaiah H. McMahan born May 25, 1819 Eben M. McMahan born April 1825 or 1835 George Hood born December 26, 1788 Robert Hood born March 6th, 1790 Andrew S. (?) McMahan (no date follows) Samuel S. Hood born March 17, 1825; died July 13th, 1827 References 1. White, Emma Siggins, 1902. Descendants of John Walker of Wigton Scotland and Some Allied Families. Research Needs Page Needs Contributors Wwalker208 Category:Wigton Walker Category:Non-SMW people articles